


Anesthesia

by Chaotic_Dumbass_Rogue



Series: Accidentally in love [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anesthesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cal Kestis mention, Cere Junda mention, Coma, Depa Billaba mentioned - Freeform, Hera and Kanan need a hug, Mentioned Ahsoka Tano, Mentioned Mace Windu, and a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dumbass_Rogue/pseuds/Chaotic_Dumbass_Rogue
Summary: Kanan is injured and in a coma.
Relationships: C1-10P | Chopper & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Kanan Jarrus & Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Accidentally in love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Anesthesia

**Author's Note:**

> Fake names  
> Kanan: Grey Mace  
> Hera: Depa Mace  
> Because everything hurts. :)

The medical droid said they took Kanan out of bacta a while ago but he hadn’t woken up.

Hera sent the kids and Zeb to go to the cafeteria so they wouldn’t have to see Kanan like this. They didn’t deserve to see Kanan so broken; it would hurt the kids and it would make Zeb hover more than he usually did.

“It has been recorded that coma patients hear their surroundings. Perhaps you should speak to your spouse.” The medical droid told her before he left.

Hera was too emotionally drained to respond. 

Technically Hera and Kanan married under false names; it was easier to get into places as a married couple than two single people, but Hera couldn’t help but feel she was hurting Kanan by giving him this false hope of a life Hera could only dream of.

There was also no guarantee either of them would live through this rebellion if Kanan’s coma was any indication of the danger they were constantly in.

“Hey luv, I’m here.” Hera struggled to find the words.

How could she talk when the man she loved was in a coma?

“It’s just me. I know you wouldn’t want the kids to see you like this so they’re with Zeb getting food.”

Why was it so hard?

“Please wake up. I don’t want to do this alone. Whatever we face, I want to do it together.”

Kanan didn’t even twitch.

“Kanan, please wake up!” Hera couldn’t see him through the tears. “You can’t go where I can’t follow.”

Nothing.

“If you wake up right now, I’ll marry you for real. I’ll drag your ass to the nearest holy man and have him marry us.”

Nothing.

“I’ll tell Chopper to stop zapping you.”

Nothing.

“I will stop hiding all your ties for your hair. I know you get frustrated when you can’t find one but you look so handsome with your hair down.”

Nothing.

“I will stop intentionally breaking the caff machine so you have to put it back together.”

Kanan’s left eye twitched.

“If you wake up right now, there will be a fresh pot of caff on the Ghost. The good kind.”

Kanan shifted.

“Chopper will serve you with one of those dorky ties you humans put on animals to make them look professional.”

A brief smile.

“Please wake up.” Hera begged.

Kanan shifted and his head turned to the sound of her voice.

“Kanan?”

“Dry. Thirsty.” He rasped.

“Okay, I’ll tell the doctor and get you some water.” Hera choked back laughter and tears.

As she ran out of the room, she didn’t see the awestruck look on Kanan’s face.

When she returned with the water, the medical droid stopped her from entering. 

“What-“

“Your husband, missus Mace, has some side effects of the anesthesia.”

It took a moment to remember the name.

“What is wrong with Grey?” Hera asked.

“Your husband has acute amnesia. It will wear off shortly, your children are in there with him.”

Oh Force.

“Thank you.” 

The droid left and Hera went inside the room.

“-saw the most beautiful angel! I thought I died because there was an angel right in front of me!”

“What did the angel look like?” Sabine was holding a recorder.

“She had the most beautiful green eyes! They looked like a Kyber crystal, they were so shiny! And she had the most amazing tattoos! And Her voice! Oh Force her voice was like music! I’m in love with an angel!” Kanan went on and on.

Zeb sniggered and Ezra looked like he was about to keel over with laughter.

Sabine turned to Hera and winked.

Kanan must have caught that because he followed Sabine’s gaze to her.

“That’s her! That’s the angel! Are you sure I’m not dead? Because angels were wiped out years ago!”

“I’m flattered you think I’m an angel, luv.” Hera gave him the water. “You feeling alright?”

“I’m in love with you.”

Ezra snickered.

“That’s very sweet of you.” Hera said.

“She’s got a partner, Kanan.” Sabine said, for nothing else but drama.

“Oh,” Kanan looked down, Hera had to admit he looked like a kicked tooka. Then he looked back at her with determination. “Run away with me!”

Zeb and Ezra snorted and Sabine was so glad this was being recorded.

“I would love to run away with you but like my daughter said, I am married.” Hera was nothing if not petty, and Kanan did make her worry by getting into a coma.

Kanan, to his credit backed down. “Oh, does he make you happy?”

“He does. We have three kids and a droid together.”

Kanan looked at the kids and Zeb, back to Hera and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, we adopted.”

“I was wondering how you had a Lasat and two human kids.”

Zeb was full on wheezing at this point.

“He’s so clueless.” Ezra mouthed to Sabine, who snickered.

“Tell me about the lucky guy.”

“Well, he’s a human, really tall, the softest hair in the galaxy, and his eyes are a perfect mix of blue and green.”

“Sounds like a jerk.”

Chopper whomped in agreement.

“He’s a good father, the kids love him. He isn’t afraid to do awful jobs to make sure we have money and food.”

“He sounds good; if you didn’t have kids, I’d fight him for you.”

“That I’d want to see.” Ezra laughed.

“You don’t think I could take your dad in a fight?”

“Well, ‘dad’ does have a lightsaber and you don’t.”

The flash of emotions that Hera saw on Kanan’s face made her feel the kids took this too far. There was fear, disbelief, hope. It was time to stop messing with him.

“There’s another?” Kanan’s voice was soft, eyes wide.

If they hadn’t run into Ahsoka and Cal Kestis, Hera would have felt extremely guilty. The kids realized Kanan wasn’t joking and stopped snickering.

“I’m going to take these Loth-rats back to the ship.” Zeb stood up, dragging a complaining Ezra, cranky Chopper, and Sabine.

“There are a few,” Hera leaned in to whisper, who knows if They were listening. “Ahsoka’s alive. Cal Kestis, Cere Junda, but the one I am with is Caleb Dume.”

Hera leaned away. 

Kanan went pale. 

“How do you know that name?” His voice was hard. Defensive.

“Caleb told me. He goes by another name now, but he is still the man I am with and going to marry.”

“How?”

“You were off on your own gathering information for an opp. Chopper was in another room and when he went to check on you, he found you in a pool of blood. You went under surgery and a bacta tank. The doctor said you would regain some memories. I have to admit, it is reassuring to know you still love me when you didn’t remember me at all.”

“I was dreaming of my… my mom. She was there with my… grandda.” So he also thought They had eyes and ears here. “She said I had to get back to you. I didn’t know how. But then you called me. Mom gave me a push and Grandda said he likes you. I can’t believe I forgot you Hera.” He took her hand and kissed her palm.

“I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Kanan did his confused eyebrow scrunch.

“I want to get married. For real. Not forged documents with fake names. I want Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus to get married because I don’t want either of us to die without getting married.”

“If I knew it took almost dying to get you to marry me, I’d’ve done it years ago.”

“Asshole.”

“Your asshole.”

“So, we really are going to do this; get married.” Hera let out a breath.

“I would love nothing more.”

“After you’re cleared, dear.”

“For you my love, anything.”

Hera leaned forward and kissed him.

“Get better, we have a wedding you need to be at.”

Kanan pulled Hera into the hospital bed with him, and fell asleep with her in his arms around her and her hand in his hair.


End file.
